


Keen candidate

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Rufius (Rufus Scrimgeour/Cornelius Fudge) [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:01:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24270985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: For the job.
Relationships: Cornelius Fudge/Rufus Scrimgeour
Series: Rufius (Rufus Scrimgeour/Cornelius Fudge) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136558





	Keen candidate

Our story starts in the Minister for Magic's office at the Ministry of Magic. Rufus Scrimgeour has just had a meeting with the best potential candidate for the job, Kingsley Shacklebolt. He's talking to his boyfriend Cornelius Fudge about it.

Rufus said, "Shacklebolt seems like a keen fella."

Cornelius asked, "Isn't that a good thing though?"

Rufus replied, "Yes, we need a keen leader to help rebuild our community."

Cornelius nodded and stated, "Indeed, but do you think he's up to the job?"

Rufus smiled. "I do."

Cornelius beamed. "Then it seems like we have a new Minister on our hands."


End file.
